


I'm not sorry

by Mama_T



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, college felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_T/pseuds/Mama_T
Summary: A power outage forces Oliver to take in his sister and her sorority sisters, one of whom is Felicity Smoak. And Oliver is absolutely not sorry about meeting Felicity. AU One shot with a little smut at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot. This one is inspired by the freak wind storm my city suffered, leaving nearly a third of the residents (including me) without power. I'm writing this from the hotel room I'm sharing with my boys as we wait for the power to be restored. I have no beta and there are sure to be mistakes as I am low on coffee and sleep deprived. So, I apologize for that.  
> Please enjoy!  
> I own none of the characters.

Oliver hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. A major windstorm had hit Starling City and according to the very frantic phone call he just got from his baby sister, the power in her sorority house had been knocked out. Thea was adamant that her and her five sorority sisters needed electricity and wifi. Thus ruining Oliver’s quiet night at the mansion. Their parents were out of town for the week on a business trip, so Oliver had been looking forward to just watching a movie and working on some paper work for QC. It was a rare night in for the 22 year old, and he wasn't excited about sharing it with a bunch of co-eds. Oliver found Raisa in the kitchen, putting the groceries away for tomorrow. “Hey Raisa.”

“Mr. Oliver. Do you need a snack?” The older Russian woman had had a hand in raising Oliver and Thea and sometimes Oliver felt she still saw him as the always hungry, mischievous twelve year old he once was. 

“No, but Thea’s house lost power. I'm sure her and her sisters will want a snack when they get here. Could you also set up five guest rooms?” Oliver hated asking Raisa to do it, but he wasn't going to set up the rooms for the guests he didn't want.

“Not a problem. Go, get your work done while the house is quiet.” Raisa shooed him out of the kitchen, with a promise to bring him whatever snack she would prepare for the girls. 

Oliver had barely had gotten to the office, when he heard the front door slam open and the squeal of Thea’s sisters echo down the hall. Oliver tried to tune them out and focus on the folder in front of him. He ran a hand threw his freshly cropped hair as Thea’s voice drifted through the house.

“Ollie!” Oliver could hear a few other voices echoing his horrible childhood nickname. He begrudgingly dragged himself down the hall to the living room. It had been taken over by duffle bags and designer luggage. There had to be at least twelve bags that accompanied the 6 women. 

Oliver watched for a minute as his 18 year old sister was introducing Raisa to her friends. A very fit blonde girl was standing off to the side, wrapped around an exocitc looking brunette. Thea was standing next to a pretty looking brunette, dressed in jeans and an SCPD t-shirt. A woman with long brown hair and calculating brown eyes was studying his family photos. She was the first to notice Oliver.

She sashayed over to him and held out her hand. “Susan Williams, you must be Thea’s handsome brother, Ollie.” She batted her eyelashes and flicked her hair over her shoulder in a way that Oliver assumed worked for the male population of Starling University. 

“There you are, Ollie.” Thea walked over, giving Susan a look. “I see you met Susan, this is McKenna.” Thea pointed to the brunette in the SCPD shirt. “That's Sara and Nyssa.” She pointed to the two women having a private conversation with just their eyes.

“Which one is which?” Oliver asked, wrapping an arm around Thea’s slender shoulders, pointing at the two women who were obviously a couple. 

“It doesn't matter. They are a packaged deal.” McKenna explained. 

“Guys, where did Lissy go?” Thea asked, looking around. It occurred to Oliver that they were one sorority sister short.

“She's probably studying somewhere.” Susan groaned. “You'd think that knowing the college has no power and we'll have no classes tomorrow, she'd actually give it a break.” 

“Yeah, well if you were a 20 year old senior with a double major, you'd be studying too.” The blonde of Sara and Nyssa pointed out.

“You're always defending her, Sara. Is there something you should be telling Nyssa?” Susan taunted, a sly smile on her face.

“Ok, yeah. Let's get everyone to their rooms and then we can watch a movie and eat the cookies Raisa promised.” Thea easily diffused the rising tension in the room. It instantly made Oliver glad that these girls were only staying for one night, hopefully.

“Ollie can show me to my room.” Susan replied, latching on the Oliver’s arm. Thea gave him a weak smile and he knew she wasn't going to help him. 

“Right, which bags are yours?” Susan led him to two large dark purple pieces of designer luggage and a black backpack. He heaved the carry on bag on his shoulder and picked the other up and led her to the stairs. “So strong.” Susan fawned as she situated her backpack on one shoulder. “Can I have the room closest to you?” When Oliver didn't respond, Susan made her intentions known. Her hand glided down his arm and across his butt. She grabbed a handful of his firm ass. “You know, in case I get scared and need to be comforted.”

Oliver was left defenseless, as his hands were full of her bags, but he shot her a dirty look. “I sleep on the other side of the house. Where it's quiet and I can get peace to get my work done.” He pushed open a door and took only enough steps to place her bags inside. “Have a good night.” He called as he darted away from Susan.

He decided to be a gentleman and helped the rest of the women with their bags, making sure they got to their rooms without getting lost. There was one bag left, a small bright pink duffle. He assumed it belonged to the missing sorority sister. Thea bounded down the stairs, her short hair swishing against her cheeks. She was dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and a zip up red hoodie. 

“That's Lissy’s. I still haven't found her. We're all going to watch a movie in the media room. If you see an adorable blonde with glasses, send her our way.” Thea grabbed the pink bag and went to collect her other sisters. 

Oliver decided against going back to his office as the media room was just down the hall and he didn't want any interruptions in the form of pushy brunettes. He grabbed his work and lap top and jogged up the stairs. He took the hallway that led away from the girls’ rooms and pushed open the door to the library. The soft humming caught his attention first, then he saw the bright blue light of a laptop glowing from one of the club chairs. Oliver could only tell that the person curled up in the brown leather chair was blonde and completely focused on the lap top. The keys clicked along with her voice humming a tune Oliver couldn't place. 

“Excuse me?” He called as he walked into the room. He placed his laptop and files down on the coffee table situated between the two club chairs. “Hey?” Oliver walked closer and noticed the woman, who definitely was the adorable blonde Thea was looking for, had headphones in. Oliver placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, causing the woman to jump three inches off the chair and flail her arms. Her lap top tumbled off her lap, onto the carpet and her left arm smacked Oliver’s face, hard.

“What the frack?!” She shouted. 

“Lissy?” Oliver groaned, immediately covering his nose with his hands. He didn't think she broke it, but he could feel the blood seeping out of one of his nostrils.

“God, I hate that nickname.” The woman stood up and picked up her apparently resilient laptop. “It's actually” the woman looked up and horror colored her beautiful features. “You're bleeding! Oh frack, did I hit you? I'm sorry. I was working on my coding project. And I just get in the zone and don't focus on anything else. You scared me half to death. And now I busted your pretty face. Well, not pretty like a girl is pretty, you are clearly a man.” Her brilliant blue eyes slid up and down Oliver’s body. If his nose hadn't been burning, he would have preened at her attention. “A really attractive man.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. They stood in silence for the next minute. Oliver watched as her eyes darted around the room, behind her smart glasses. She took a deep breath, pushed the sides of her glasses up and met his eyes. “I'm Felicity and I'm really sorry that I made your nose bleed.”

Oliver laughed. He couldn't help it. There was something so endearing and honest about this woman. And she was just breathtakingly beautiful. Oliver pulled one hand away from his nose, which was dripping with blood. He wiped his hand on his jeans, riding it of most of the blood. He reached out to take Felicity’s outstretched hand. They both looked down at the blood still staining his hand and Felicity giggled shyly. Oliver awkwardly waved. “I'm Oliver, Thea’s brother.”

“I know.” Felicity whispered, not quiet enough for Oliver to not hear. Her cheeks stained pink with her blush when she realized that Oliver heard.

“I'm going to to wash my hands and get this bleeding to stop. Thea has been looking for you.” Felicity shrugged. “Will you still be here when I get back?” Oliver asked, partially so Felicity didn't get lost again and partially because he wanted some more time to talk to her.

“I promise I won't run away again. I'm just gonna keep working here. But I won't put my earbuds back in.” Felicity smiled and it made Oliver’s heart stutter. Once she settled back in the chair, Oliver ducked out to the nearest bathroom. 

Oliver quickly washed up and dabbed his nose. The bleeding had pretty much stopped and it wasn't stinging anymore. He walked back into the library and this time the door opening made her look up. 

“Still here.” Felicity pointed at herself. 

“I'm glad.” Oliver smiled. He took a seat in the other club chair and smiled at her. 

“Do you often come to the library?” Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity. “That sounds like a terrible pick up line. I'm sorry.” 

Oliver huffed out a short laugh. “I'm hiding from one of your sorority sisters.” He admitted.

“Susan?” Felicity asked, closing her laptop.

“How'd you guess?” Oliver leaned back in the chair. 

“She's a nice person, but she can come on strong and be a bit of an opportunist.” 

“I believe that.” Oliver hummed. “Why are you hiding in here?”

Felicity tucked a strand of blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, behind her ear. “Out of all the girls in my house, I'm the only one on scholarship. And I'm so close to being done. I really just have my final project and some electives this year. So, I'm using your wifi to finish up my final project.” 

“What are you studying?” Oliver was entranced by Felicity. Usually, Thea’s friends bothered him or hit on him. Felicity was different. 

“By the end of spring I'll have my double masters in cyber security and computer sciences.” Felicity shrugged as if it was nothing.

“Wow. You're quite smart, aren't you?” Oliver marveled at the blush that adorned her cheeks again.

“Certified genius.” Felicity smiled proudly. 

“I'm impressed.” Oliver wanted to know more about her, but before he could ask her more questions, the lights flickered. 

Felicity yelped and stood up. “That's probably not a good sign.” 

“Come on.” Oliver stood up and offered his hand to Felicity. “I'll lead you to the others. If the lights are going to go out, I'll feel better knowing everyone is safe.” 

Felicity placed her hand into Oliver’s. it was soft and smooth and Oliver didn't want to let go. So he wrapped his fingers around her hand and held it as they walked down the hall. The lights flickered again as they walked down the stairs. The next second the stairwell was coated in darkness as the lights failed to come back on. Felicity tripped over the last step and fell into Oliver's arms. Oliver easily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body close to his to keep her from tumbling to the floor. Felicity’s hands flew to Oliver’s sturdy shoulders. 

“Are you ok?” Oliver whispered, his eyes adjusting to the dark and noticing that Felicity’s pink lips were just an inch from his own. The bright blue of her eyes was being drowned by her very large pupils. 

Felicity breathed out and it caressed Oliver's face. “Yeah, I'm sorry. I tripped.” Felicity ran her tongue across her lower lip. Oliver watched her tongue intensely. He leaned his face in closer, their noses brushing softly. It took Felicity a split second before she tilted her head and met his eager lips with her own. Oliver gripped Felicity’s waist as their mouths fused together and their lips sliding across each other. Felicity's arms wound around Oliver’s shoulders, her one hand slipping into his hair. Oliver grabbed her leg with one hand and reached across her back with the other. He lifted her as he swept his tongue across her lips. Felicity moaned, opening her lips to Oliver as Oliver moved them. Oliver pressed Felicity against a wall and her legs wrapped around Oliver’s hips. The house was dark and somehow silent, aside from the gasps and moans coming from Oliver and Felicity. Felicity pushed her chest into Oliver’s and ground down on his clothed, but fully hard erection. Oliver released Felicity’s mouth to let out a strangled groan. Oliver slid the arm that was around Felicity’s waist out from behind her, pushing her tighter to the wall. His hand worked its way between their bodies, inching close to the heat Oliver could feel coming from Felicity’s center. Before his fingers could even make it to her clothed heat, a throat cleared behind them. 

“Mr Oliver, your sister is frightened and looking for you and Miss Felicity.” Raisa admonished. 

Felicity buried her head in Oliver’s chest, as he slowly and reluctantly lowered Felicity's legs to the floor. Oliver tucked Felicity into his side and adjusted himself in his pants when Raisa turned around to go back to the kitchen. Oliver and Felicity were silent as they walked to the media room, where Thea and the others were using their cell phones as lights. 

“Ollie, thank god!” Thea barreled at Oliver and thinking of his scared little sister helped to calm him down. Thea let go and launched herself at Felicity. “You found Felicity!” 

Felicity laughed as she hugged Thea back with vigor. “Sorry, if I worried you. I was hiding in the library getting work done.”

“That's what we figured.” Sara answered from on of the couches. 

“Ok, let's get you all back to your rooms, while I call the electric company.” Oliver pointed towards the open door. There were a few emergency lights that lit the main hallways, so the trek back to their rooms wasn't in utter darkness.

Thea clung to Felicity, and McKenna, Nyssa and Sara seemed to be in a conversation, so Oliver wasn't surprised when Susan saddled up to him, to try again. He pretty much ignored all her come ons and purposeful innuendos. As they walked up the stairs, Felicity glanced behind her and Oliver caught her eye. He gave her a smile and a wink as he broke away from Susan. 

“Okay ladies. This is where I leave you. I'm going to call the electric company, and hopefully we will have power by the morning. Get some rest.” The girls all turned to leave when Oliver pulled a pink and green cell phone from his pocket. “Oh, Felicity. You dropped this when you bumped into me in the hall.” Oliver held the phone out and smiled at the blush he saw when she stepped closer.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Felicity graciously took the phone, letting her fingers drag across Oliver’s skin.

“My room is the third door on the left, if you need anything.” Oliver whispered, knowing that Felicity was the only one who could hear him.

Felicity nodded, pocketing her phone and walking back to the girls who were waiting.

Oliver had finished up with the electric company after getting a promise to have the lights come back on within a few hours. It was a perk of having the last name Queen. He had taken off his shirt and pants and was getting into his bed when a quiet knock caught his attention. He padded to the door and opened it to find Felicity standing in the hall. The emergency lights in the hallway illuminated Felicity’s golden hair. It was out of her ponytail and cascading down her shoulders in waves. She was wearing a dark green cami and flannel green pants with gold arrows on them. Her feet were bare with bright blue painted toenails. She bit her lip and pushed her glasses up. Oliver could see she was making her own perusal of him with his shirtless chest and black boxers, leaving not much to the imagination. 

Felicity locked eyes with Oliver and he saw the uncertainty in them. “I..” she trailed off and Oliver gave in.

His hands framed her face and he pulled Felicity in for a scorching kiss. Felicity’s searching hands immediately smoothed up his chest and back down. Her fingers danced on his abs as Oliver used one arm to pull her into the room and the other one to close the door. Felicity used her hands on his abs to push him backwards as she willingly opened her lips to taste his tongue. Oliver's hands dove under her tank top, feeling the soft skin of Felicity’s back. Felicity pushed Oliver back and he let himself fall onto the bed. He sat down as Felicity pulled the tiny shirt up and over her head. The light from the moon lit her pale skin and Oliver could feel his cock hardening in his boxer shorts. 

“Come here, beautiful.” Oliver reached out to Felicity and she let him pull her between his knees. Oliver slowly slid his hands from her hips up her ribcage, until he covered her pert breasts with his rough hands. He massaged them, softly, plucking at her nipples, and raining kisses on her ribcage. Felicity’s hand went to the back of his head and guided his mouth to her breast. She let out a moan when Oliver wrapped his lips around her nipple and nipped and lapped at it. Oliver released her other breast and let his hand dip into her pajama pants. His mouth released her nipple with a pop when he discovered she wasn't wearing underwear under her pants. Felicity bit her lip and gave him a little shrug. Oliver pulled her face down so he could kiss her as she helped him to pull her pants down. Once she was completely bare before him, Felicity reached down and stroked his length, that was hard and peeking through his boxers. Her hand was soft and gentle and it was the best kind of torture. Oliver stood up and stripped himself, letting his thick cock spring free. Oliver walked around Felicity, making her turn to face him so she had her back facing the bed. He gently nudged her back and Felicity half fell, half backward crawled to the middle of the bed. Oliver ran his hands up her legs as he moved his body over hers. His mouth pressed kisses to her knees, her inner thighs and her belly button. He stopped, with his mouth and fingers inches away from her center. Even in the dark, he could see her arousal glistening. Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and watched him. Oliver slowly bent down and licked a path around her outer lips. He let his finger dip shallowly into her heat, barely touching her. He continued teasing until Felicity started to shift and beg for more. Oliver pushed two fingers into her and started sucking on her clit. He pumped his fingers in and out, while dancing his tongue over her clit. He hummed into her and after a few tense moments of moans, Felicity let out a breathy moan as she came. Oliver lapped at the juices flowing from her as her body spasmed it's way through the few aftershocks of her orgasm. Felicity sat up and beckoned Oliver to move closer. Oliver dragged his body up Felicity’s, as she pulled him in for a rough kiss. Oliver’s cock hardened impossibly more at Felicity’s willingness to taste herself on his lips. Her hand slipped between their bodies and she started to pump him while she spread her legs. Oliver’s hips fit perfectly between Felicity’s legs. He settled in and let her position him at her opening. 

“Condom.” Oliver growled out. Not because he wanted one, but because he didn't want to regret his time with Felicity. 

“On the pill.” Felicity moaned out as she tried to pull him into her. Oliver stayed still and watched her. Her eyes popped open and she tilted her head. “Oliver, please. I need you inside me. Now.” 

Oliver took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. He sat up enough to position himself and slowly slid into Felicity's heat. Oliver bent down and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and removed her glasses. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s shoulders and Oliver used one arm to pull Felicity’s body flush with his. He held himself up by one arm and gently rocked into Felicity. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips and moaned as Oliver rained kisses on her neck and chest, while continuing to pump into her. The room was filled with the sound of Felicity’s moans, Oliver’s grunts and the slapping of skin on skin. The moon shone brightly and Oliver loved the way it made Felicity look ethereal. Oliver hit a spot inside Felicity, and it made her moan loudly while pulling on his short hair. Oliver sped up, pistoning his hips quickly. His body tensed and he knew he would be done soon. Oliver pulled his arm from Felicity’s back and rubbed his finger against Felicity’s clit. 

“So close.” Felicity moaned, her hips bucking against Oliver’s. 

Oliver sucked at a spot on Felicity’s neck, while simultaneously slamming his cock into the spot that made her moan. Felicity’s body tensed up and she let out a loud moan. Her body shook as the orgasm raged through her, triggering Oliver’s own release. Oliver growled Felicity’s name as his cum shot into Felicity. His arm was sore from holding his body up, so he collapsed with his orgasm, covering Felicity’s body with his own. 

They laid there in silence, Felicity’s hands rubbing up and down Oliver's sweaty back. Oliver rolled off Felicity, but pulled her into him when she seemed to be ready to dart off the bed. Oliver laid on his back and Felicity laid, tensely next to him.

“Fel-ic-i-ty.” Oliver drew out her name. “What's wrong?”

“Um,” Felicity looked away. “I need to go clean up.” Felicity replied shyly.

“Oh, yeah. Ok.” Oliver released Felicity, pointing to the bathroom. Felicity disappeared into the bathroom and came back two very long minutes later. She stood by the side of Oliver's bed, seemingly unsure of what to do next. “Come here, Felicity.” Oliver pulled the blankets back. 

Felicity climbed into the bed and settled with her head on Oliver’s chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “I'm sorry, Oliver. I don't usually just walk into guys’ rooms that I just met and sleep with them.” Felicity explained.

“You know what? You have said I'm sorry to me a lot tonight. And honestly, I'm not sorry at all. I'm not sorry that we met and that you came to my room. I'm not sorry that we slept together, because I'm hopeful that this is not just some one time thing.” Oliver admitted.

Felicity picked her head up from Oliver’s chest. “I'd really like to see you again and get to know you, too.” Felicity smiled and she looked absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight, naked and in his arms. Oliver bent down and kissed her sweetly. “I guess I'm not sorry, either.” Felicity laid her head back down on Oliver’s firm chest and gave Oliver the most peaceful sleep of his life.


End file.
